


The Sounds Take Care Of Themselves

by KeevaCaereni



Series: Madhouse!AU [3]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/F, Gen, Madhouse!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella needs distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds Take Care Of Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt: _Apparently I'm an awful person to want Nurse!Chick/Nella in the Madhouse AU, with Chick finding interesting ways to distract Nella from her pony dramas._

When the nurse enters the women’s common room, Nella is laid on the floor, moving her ponies erratically around the tiles. She whispers to the pink one, giggles loudly.

The nurse kneels down next to her, lays a hand on her back. Nella doesn’t seem to notice, doesn’t acknowledge her until the whispering starts. _Come with me, Nella. You need help. I’ll take care of you._

Chick watches her shudder, flinch away. Nella has been withdrawn lately, according to her file. This will take planning. She backs off for now.

Her boys have been taking up her time, but poor Nella needs tending, too.

 

* * *

 

The next time she comes, it’s after the nightly injections. Nella sits slumped in the corner of the room, flinching whenever Marzgurl or JesuOtaku came too close in their wanderings. Her eyes scan the room wildly. Chick moves closer and sits down next to her, smoothing her skirt down. Delusions of before, her file said. And of horses. Great, terrifying, red-eyed mares, coming in the night. This can be used to her advantage.

She’s wearing her bowtie again, for the first time in a while; it’s unprofessional, but familiarity is what’s needed here. She waits a while, gets ready to work.

Nella is whispering under her breath, hair hanging in her face. Chick takes a breath, then pushes Nella’s hair out of her eyes. She looks up, sees the bowtie. Recognition stirs behind her eyes. “Chick?”

Now’s the time. "You need to come with me, Nella, they’re coming again. We need to get you safe." She can see Nella considering. Everyone in this place has hurt her. But this is the Chick. She can trust her. She stands up unsteadily, Chick placing a hand on her back to balance her.

Nella moves with her trustingly, follows her friend to the door.

The hand on her back moves lower, grips her waist, too tightly, but it’s okay. The Nurse will make it better.


End file.
